peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pep the Thing
Note: I am new to this Wiki. I have never used Wikia before. If I break any rules, then I am very sorry. 'Pep the Thing '''is a children's television series that was Kickstarted by a guy in a shed with an Intel Pentium PC. It is mainly targeted to meme fans. The show ran for a very long time, as it was the first thing to air on Television (not really). The show is centred around the daily struggles of Pep Pep Pep Pep Pep Pep, the main protagonist, as he foils the plans of ImPossible, a Jimmy Test OC. He also has to get through the struggles of an overly noisy family, high school and Roblox. Characters Main Cast * Pep Pep Pep Pep Pep Pep (sometimes shortened to Pep x6) is a happy go lucky 15 year old who lives in the state of KeemLand. He goes to KeemLand High and lives with his family on a small mountain on Blob Mountain. * Pep Mummy is Pep x6's Mum and an avid concrete tin. She works for Atari and spends most of her time dancing to the Wii Shop Channel theme. * Pep Daddy is Pep x6's Dad who can mostly be found eating raw potatoes and punching a tree with his bare fists. He is often considered as a fan favourite, due to him referencing pop culture. Such as in 1 episode, he says that Cory in the House is an anime. * ImPossible is the main antagonist in the series. He is often concucting plans to get the 60 Chaos Juice Cartons, which Pep x6 must defend. He lives in Six Flags New Orleans. If you are brave enough, you might see him in Mega Zeph's power supply, which he'll kindly ask you to go away, as he is a busy man. He lied, because when I looked on a birds eye view website of the park, he was eating Pom-Bears and playing Frappe. * Behind The Meme is a character who made his first appearance in the Season 1 episode 'Not My Rodrick'. He is surprisingly an ally to Pep x6 and his family. In one episode, he did a back flip, whilst in a wheelbarrow. I do not know how he did that. Maybe we'll never know. Former Cast * Elmo * Mr Noseybonk * Memeulous * SanDisk 8GB Cruzer Switch * Beast Boi (and yes, the 'boi' was intentional and satire) * ValueOfX Episode List (not complete) This episode list shows the name of the episode, the rating it got on IyEmDeeBee, a fictional rating website and a quote from a critic if there is a fictional one. All ratings are out of 10 and they are purely fictional. Season 1 # A New Hope (8.7) "An odd start to an odd cartoon." # Not My Rodrick (4.5) "Who asked for that garbage YouTuber? Nobody." # The Sharpest Tool in the Shed (7.4) # KeemLand High (3.9) # Anime References (5.6) "Unfunny, but stays true to the source." # T33n T00tans: Part 1 (7.0) # Josh and Josh and Josh and Orange (8.4) "I was expecting a Drake and Josh crossover." # New Plan (9.0) "A family gathering episode turned violent." # T33n T00tans: Part 2 (6.6) # Pep's Notification (6.9) # Pep's Bel Air Vacation (7.6) "Tries to cram every reference to a much better show, but still good." # Air Guitar (8.5) # '''Halloween Special '''You are a Potato (6.2) "Just another mediocre Halloween Special." # Mokey and Pep (6.3) # Death Battle (3.6) "Just plain stupid and unfunny." # Pep meets Kleenex Tissues (8.9) # Pep complains about Kleenex Tissues (7.2) # Pep sues Kleenex Tissues (8.5) # Pep lies about Kleenex Tissues (6.8) # Pep's Apology (2.6) "It's just Pep torture, who would like that?" # Top 10 Anime Battles (4.8) # Pep Switches to Windows 10 (6.8) # Pep Switches back to Windows 7 (8.5) # The End..? (9.1) "Some cliffhanger this is." Season 2 # Cuphead! (2.1) "Only made to get money, this is a terrible start to Season 2." # Pep joins the Football Team (5.6) # Pep is hurt (3.6) # Pep meets Peppa (8.1) # Pip and Morty (5.6) "I'm PiCkLE PiP!! wUBalUBabUbb!! In all seriousness, this episode reeks of meh." # Downtown (3.6) "This episode is just wasted potential and toilet humor" # Pip joins ROBLOX (1.6) "Kill me. Please, just do it. The episode's that bad" Transcripts Episode 1: A New Hope The camera zooms in on Pep, who is watching TV. Pep: MAmmY?? Pep Mummy: YeS YoU sTeAk? Pep: Can i hAVe sUM rOAsTed jEfFy pLeAsE? Pep Mummy: k then mate Pep: thx mah g Pep Mummy comes in with a roasted Jeffy puppet. The Jeffy Puppet is burnt. Pep Mummy: here ya go you cow Pep: i'm a pig you idit Pep Mummy: plz dont call me idit Pep: you have the iq of a 6 year old roblox player Pep Mummy: im gonna get me gun Pep: go ahead fam Pep Mummy comes in with a .6 Caliber Pistol, the bootleg one. Pep Mummy: do you want to pie or do you want to pie Pep: i wanna die plz Pep Mummy: k then but this is a kids show Pep: no its not Pep Mummy: yes it is its aimed at kids Pep: SYKE! Pep whips out a candy cane. Pep: wait no Pep then whips out his Diamond Sword Pep: thats better Pep Mummy: bring it on weakling Pep: 1v1 me on club penguin fam Pep Mummy and Pep brawl. But then Pep Daddy comes in. Pep Daddy: ''what the *dolphin noise* is going on Pep: cory in the house is not an anime you burger Pep Daddy: no it is you normie Pep: dont call me normie only behind the meme is a normie Then the world explodes. The end. Category:Rated 12 Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Category:What has this got to do with PeppaPedia? Category:Cracktastic Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Bad